<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beastformer Night by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056693">Beastformer Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Live Every Day Like Your Mom Said it Was Alright [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Gen, Post-Canon, almost all of these characters are NOTHING characters and I'm NOT sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's beastformer night at Maccadam's New Old Oil House, and regular attendee Autobot medic Glit brings his sparksister, the Decepticon DJD reservist Howlback, to try and make some friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stripes/black cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Live Every Day Like Your Mom Said it Was Alright [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beastformer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howlback sniffed the door of the train, waiting for it to open. She hated public transit. It was so slow and crowded. An Autobot biped jostled her side, standing too close, and she turned her head toward him, hissing a warning he was smart enough to heed, backing away.</p><p>"You need to chill out," Glit commented as the train door swished open letting her trot outward onto the station platform, "You're tense."</p><p>"I am always tense," she snapped at her sparkbrother, "You have dragged me out to Iacon, an Autobot <em> metropolis</em>." </p><p>"You're going to have fun," he said, ignoring her combative tone, "There's other Decepticons there." </p><p>"Half of whom are traitors, I am certain," she huffed, falling in step beside the Autobot medic as the two catformers padded out of the station and toward the city center. </p><p>"Nobody's a traitor when the war is over," he reminded her with a flick of his tail against her hocks, "just try and be, like, social. You could use some friends that aren't me."</p><p>"Bah," she diverted, holding her chin high, "I do not." </p><p>"Waspinator was a con," he provided.</p><p>"Barely," Howlback scoffed.</p><p>"Here we are!" Glit announced, seeming relieved to arrive at Maccadam's New Old Oil House. A banner was stretched across the front doors, the words "Beastformer Night" painted on crudely in bright yellow letters.</p><p>"Finally," said Howlback, leaning back on her hind legs to grab the doorhandle in her teeth and wrench the thing open. She held the door open with one foot, ushering her sparkbrother in first, before letting the door shut behind them.</p><p>"Cat friendzz!" called the bartender, a giant metal wasp that was attempting to handle several glasses without fingers, "Welcome to Wazzpinator bar!"</p><p>"Hey, man!" Glit called back, bounding across the floor to hop onto one of the barstools and perch neatly in the seat, "I brought my sister!"</p><p>"Wait- your sister?" asked a canine who was sitting by the bar, front legs on the countertop, "Not- not the Decepticon one?" </p><p>"Howlback!" Glit hollered at her, and she frowned, "Come on!"</p><p>Howlback narrowed her optics at the motley crew within the bar. She knew the Autobot dinosaur sitting on the end- that was Grimlock. He was difficult to forget. The canine, she thought, was Warwolf, a coward who had turned down a place on Squadron X, and a few other catformers were littered about, with the bars thin crowd mostly made up of beastformers from that colony planet, Eukaris. She knew the other cats, at least- they weren't siblings like her and Glit, who's sparks had split late in their forging, but they shared similar protoforms. In one corner Stripes and Blackcat were canoodling over a single pint of energon with two straws in it and she rolled her optics, treading over to her brother and his barmates to take the farthest stool on the opposite end.</p><p>"A saucer of nightmare fuel, if you please," she asked primly, eyeing the dinobot through the corners of her optics, not trusting him to be civil.</p><p>"Wazzpinator can do thizz!" Waspinator announced, then began rummaging about for a saucer.</p><p>"So, you are the infamous Howlback!" the dinobot rumbled, his massive, tooth-filled maw glimmering in the low light, "We have heard much about you."</p><p>"Only bad, I hope," she sniffed, then tipped her head when Waspinator slid a saucer in front of her, tipping a canister of nightmare fuel into it.</p><p>"Only bad<em> aft </em> ," said Stripes nasally voice as he joined the party, followed by Blackcat's glimmering green chassis. "Glit has been bragging to <em> me </em> about his spark sister for <em> eons </em>."</p><p>"Hmph," she commented flatly, bending forward to lap at the nightmare fuel. </p><p>"I heard you're so tough, you took down Impactor once, all by yourself," said Stripes.</p><p>"I heard you were so precise, you could manually detach a combiner's connections," Grimlock mused.</p><p>"I heard you were in the DJD," Warwolf squeaked, and the whole bar went silent.</p><p>"Did you?" Howlback hissed, tilting her head toward him, "and where did you hear that, dog?"</p><p>"I, uh," Warwolf stammered, "nowhere."</p><p>She narrowed her optics at him tightly and he tucked his tail between his legs. She opened her mouth to respond, when she heard the jingle of the front door and Waspinator suddenly yelled.</p><p>"Hey!" Waspinator hollered at Whirl, who was standing in the open doorway, "Beastmodes only! Get out!" He beamed Whirl in the head with an expertly thrown glass and Whirl shrieked like a confused child before he stumbled back out.</p><p>Tension broken, Howlback flicked her ears and rolled her shoulders, "Were I in the DJD, you would already be dead, Warwolf. You were on The List."</p><p>"I know," he said, flattening his ears, "but Squadron X was insane! They only existed to piss off the Wreckers! No thank you!"</p><p>"Don't mind Howlers," Glit apologized onnehr behalf, and she frowned, "She's just bitter because she was a DJD reserve and never got picked."</p><p>"The war <em> ended </em>," she reminded him testily, then returned to her drink. </p><p>"Impressive," commented Grimlock, "Though you should count your blessings. The last that I saw the DJD, they were dead."</p><p>"Yes," she commented, "Well, frankly, Tarn was an insufferable git who deserved it, so, no loss there. Amp was a nice chap when he felt like it, though, so I suppose he will be missed, somewhat." </p><p>"Hey, Waspers, can I get an engex? That sweet thing you make with the little umbrella, that one," asked Glit, leaning forward to put his paws on the bar and peak over the side.</p><p>"Of courzze!" beamed Waspinator.</p><p>"Oh, me too," added Stripes, climbing up to sit beside her. She shot him a sour look that he ignored. "BC, babe, you want one?" </p><p>Blackcat nodded briskly, but curled up on the floor beside the barstool rather than hop up beside Stripes and crowd the bar. </p><p>"Yeah, one for him, too, in a saucer," Stripes said to Waspinator, who chittered an affirmation. </p><p>"What have you been up to since the war ended?" Grimlock asked, tipping back his tankard. </p><p>"Mm, this and that," Howlback answered, "Mostly bodyguard work. I cannot say that it is very engaging. I was not built for peacetime, as it were. I find it terrifically boring."</p><p>"A fairly typical complaint," Grimlock nodded. </p><p>"So," she stated, "How is it that you know my brother so well? Has beast mode night been going so long?" </p><p>"We work together, actually, Howlers!" Glit said.</p><p>Howlback frowned, "At Misfire's psychiatric center?" Glit nodded. "Grimlock?"</p><p>"Grimlock has a master's in psychology," Glit told her, "He's very popular with Autobots."</p><p>Howlback stared at the beaming dinobot for a moment. "Okay," she said, finally. </p><p>"You might stop by sometime," Grimlock added, "it's state funded."</p><p>"I think I should not," she said, taking another lap of nightmare fuel, "Misfire and I are not on particularly good terms."</p><p>"Ah, yes," Glit nodded, "The List."</p><p>"We do have a deficiency in ex-Decepticon therapists," Grimlock nodded, "It's a particular perspective patients often find comforting."</p><p>"Right," said Howlback, politely.</p><p>"You should go," said Warwolf, trying to sound helpful, "I go."</p><p>"I know, Warwolf," she said, and noted the way his ears flattened in further terror when he wasn't certain she was serious or not.</p><p>"Wazzpinator think kittygirl would be good therapizzt," commented the bartender, shaking something full of liquid vigorously, "with attitude adjuzztment, of courzze." </p><p>"What?" she laughed, "Certainly not." </p><p>"Kittygirl very intuitive," Waspinator nodded, "Very zzcary, but very zzmart." He poured three saucers of something that smelled sickly sweet, dropping tiny umbrellas into them neatly.</p><p>"That is true," she said after a moment, finishing her saucer and licking her muzzle thoughtfully. </p><p>"We offer state funded programs," Grimlock supplied, gesturing at her with a tiny arm, "Cybertron has a distinct lack of mental health professionals. And you said you were bored with bodyguard work."</p><p>"Perhaps," she said, after a moment, "Waspinator?"</p><p>"Hrrrm?" he buzzed at her.</p><p>"Can you make me one of those awful sweet things, too?" she asked. Waspinator tittered in delight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>